Proposición
by Prince of sweet sorrow
Summary: haruka tiene algo que decirle a michiru pero no esta segura de como, es por eso que pide ayuda a las sailor inners. historia corta, nada de lemon, de los mas tierno que he escrito espero que les guste


_**Hola¡ bueno aquí (como han notado mis fanfics son de muchos capítulos muuuuuy largos y asi que decidi escribir uno con 2 o 3 capitulos, de repente me surgió esta idea inspiradora …espero que les guste ^^ bueno nunca me habia planteado la idea de que haruka y michiru formalizaran su relación, asi que yo cree mi propia versión :P **_

_**Volviendo al tema controversial de siempre, esta misma semana subo la continuación de mis tres fanfi cs pendientes :/ si lo se, soy una irresponsable, pero ahorita estoy ocupada con el ingreso a la universidad, servicio social, practicas, y todavía la escuela, ya se imaginaran como tengo de agobiada mi vida . en fin les recuerdo que nada de lo que escribo me pertece (solo las ideas) los personajes son de naoko takeuchi **_

En el templo hikawa en un día como hoy ….

-bien, discutiendo el plan…eh…ese seria el plan ¿Qué les parece? – dijo una chica rubia de ojos verdes sonriendo nerviosamente al ver las caras de extrañeza de las demás sailors

-HORRIBLE- dijeron mina y Rei al mismo tiempo, exclamo derrotada quizá si era algo descabellado lo que estaba pensando, Rei es la que se atrevió a seguir hablando

-en serio haruka, piénsalo bien. ¿Crees que a alguien como ella le agrade?—

-tal vez—dijo haruka dudando más aun, volteo a ver a Amy y a lita para encontrar apoyo pero también dudaban de la propuesta

-no digo que no sea un plan lindo pero…es algo..uff…algo…- dijo mina apoyando a Rei

-bueno…- interrumpió serena sonriéndole gentilmente a haruka con la cara sonrojada-…yo creo que es algo muy dulce, y si haruka se quiere proponer así, creo que hay que apoyarla con todo lo que tenemos chicas—

-cabeza de bombón tu si me entiendes—dijo haruka mientras se abrazaba a serena, Rei volteo a ver a las demás sailors

-bueno si serena esta de acuerdo—opino Amy sonriéndole a Rei

-esta bien—finalizo Rei –vamos—

Haruka y las sailors inners recorrían la plaza comercial haruka iba temblando cosa que no paso desapercibida para ninguna de sus amigas

-hay yo creo que es algo muuuy lindo—dijo serena suspirando

-bueno comencemos con el plan…¿Qué tal allá?—dijo haruka a serena quien asintió emocionada

-bueno serena tu y haruka busquen la primera palabra, nosotros nos ocupamos de la segunda y Amy y mina de la tercera – dijo Rei quien se fue con lita y Amy y mina siguieron también por otro camino.

-bien tu y yo vamos a empezar , ponte ahi y otra cosa…sonríe mira nada mas como estas, pareciera que estas firmando tu sentencia de muerte—haruka se acerco al cartel y tapo las letras que sobraban "espero que le guste" pensó, una sonrisa natural y enorme asomo por sus labios. Y serena le tomo la primera foto del dia

Haruka dio un fuerte resoplido, habían pasado prácticamente toda la mañana buscando silabas, letras, por toda la ciudad, y todavía de eso tenía que posar para salir excelente cada una de las fotos y de esas fotos elegir la mejor para salir guapa, se encontraba bebiendo una soda con las chicas en la plaza.

- ya tienes todas las fotos en tu celular, ¿ya las ordenaste?—pregunto lita, haruka asintió

-¿y bien? …¿a que hora se las vas a mandar?—pregunto mina, y esa simple pregunta basto para ponerla tensa en su silla

-yo diría que de una vez…que truene lo que truene—dijo serena dándole una palmada de ánimo, no lo logro.

-¿ahorita ya?- dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida, tratando de cambiar de tema, todas las chicas la miraron feo, así que temblorosamente saco su celular. -ah y otra cosa…después de esto ya no hay marcha atrás—dijo mina, poniéndola aun más nerviosa provocando que tirara el celular, lo recogió, y le mando la primera foto

Michiru se encontraba cómodamente en el sillón cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, se pregunto quién era, Hotaru estaba de día de campo con sus amigas y Setsuna en las puertas del tiempo, además haruka ya no le hablaba como antes. Desde hace unos días estaba muy rara. Pero más raro era lo que había recibido…alguien le había mandado una foto, extrañada la abrió y lo que vio fue a haruka afuera de una tienda de zapatos, le sonreía y le estaba señalando dos letras del letrero del local

-"qui"…- se extraño – "¿qui?" –

Volvió a recibir otra foto ahora haruka estaba de espaldas alzando los brazos para tapar unas letras, pero dejando cuatro al descubierto esta vez era un enorme poster y sonreía nerviosamente

-"eres"—

"eh" pensó extrañada, volvió a recibir otra fotografía ahora era una toma normal pero haruka estaba debajo de un letrero que decía "casarte en las vegas esta pasado de moda", se fijo atentamente, haruka estaba justo debajo de la palabra

-"casarte"— se llevo la mano a la boca sorprendida, emitió un gemido de sorpresa y se sonrojo, recibió la siguiente foto y ahora era haruka con una playera negra que tenia letras blancas, ahora se señalaba así misma

-"conmigo"—era lo que decían las letras, se sonrojo a la máxima potencia y dio un resoplido

-pero que tonta—dijo en voz alta, sonriendo y agarro su celular

Las chicas ya estaban pagando la cuenta en la fuente de sodas cuando haruka recibió una llamada, todas voltearon expectantes

-es Michiru—fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, provocando que sus compañeras soltaran grititos de sorpresa

-¿tan pronto?—dijo serena

-shhh silencio- dijo haruka tomando la llamada - ¿sí?—pregunto haruka

-_es lo más hermoso que han hecho por mi—_se escucho la voz de Michiru en toda la cafetería ya que su celular estaba en altavoz cortesía de serena, todas las chicas se abrazaron a haruka emocionadas, soltando grititos de emoción y satisfacción—_pero…no acepto—_de repente todos se callaron, incluso las meseras y los comensales voltearon a verla con gesto de pena

-¿no?...¡¿POR QUEE¡?—

-_Por qué cosas tan importantes como esta…- el tono serio de Michiru cambio a uno todo tierno—ME ENCANTARIA ESCUCHARLAS EN PERSONA— haruka se sorprendió al oír ese cambio, incluso se imagino que estaba sonriendo_

_-Michiru…no te muevas- - _ finalizo haruka, colgando y echando a correr hacia la casa de Michiru a toda la velocidad que podía, a lo lejos podía escuchar a los de la cafetería rompiendo en aplausos y en chiflidos, incluyendo a sus amigas, ni siquiera le importaba que la casa de Michiru estuviera a 12 kilómetros de ahí, no podía detenerse, NO QUERIA DETENERSE, lo único que quería era llegar a decirle a Michiru todo lo que sentía

Habían pasado ya 25 minutos de que le colgara haruka, pensó Michiru viendo su reloj, seguramente siendo tan impulsiva se había ido corriendo de donde quiera que hubiera estado sin pensarlo y sin detenerse, así era haruka y así le gustaba que fuera, impulsiva y apasionada en todo lo que hacía, incluso tierna su manera, pensó mientras veía las fotos y sonreía

-haruka…eres una tonta—suspiro Michiru y volteo hacia la puerta al escuchar el ruido de esta abrirse, ante ella había aparecido haruka jadeando sin aliento, se sonrojo al verla—llegaste—dijo amablemente pero se sorprendió al sentir el fuerte abrazo de haruka que la envolvía, con su mano haruka la tomo del mentón con toda la intención de darle un beso, pero su respiración entrecortada no se lo permitía, así que se quedaron sus labios próximos, mientras Michiru aspiraba su aliento olor a menta y limón, aroma que la embriagaba. Levanto la vista hacia los ojos de haruka y vio que esta tenia lagrimas en los ojos y una cara de ternura que nunca le había mostrado se volvieron a abrazar y fue cuando haruka susurro a su oído

-michi…¿te casarías conmigo?—

A que es tierna nuestra haruka? .. : ) bueno espero sus comentarios y su opinión, por cierto la respuesta de michiru se las dejo a su imaginación xD (aunque creo que todos sabemos que le contesto)


End file.
